Where the Wind Blows
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Roll did not know how it was possible for robot, but somehow she developed feelings for Mega Man. She has to find a way to tell him, but is it weird when he sees her as a sister-figure and that they BOTH see Dr. Light as a father-figure? One-Shot, my first Songfic.
**Disclaimer, the characters, settings, song and Mega Man games belong to Capcom.**

Roll was at Dr. Light's house, cooking. Cooking was one of her top priorities. Although she was a robot, Dr. Light programed her, Mega Man, Proto Man and the other Robot Masters to have characteristics similar to a personality. For example, she enjoyed cleaning and cooking. It was fitting for a cleaning robot. But the robot masters were capable of personality development. When Dr. Wily originally kidnapped all the robot masters except her and Rock, he instantly asked Dr. Light to redesign him as a fighting robot. He currently was on a mission to stop Mr. X.

Fighting was definitely not in Rock's programming, but he wanted to fight them all for a better future. He was so noble, kind, handsome...Where did THAT come from!? Roll shook her head. Sometimes, she realized that she felt something for Rock. Mega Man saw Roll as a sister, but Roll saw him as something more. And then there was the fact that they both saw Dr. Light as their father. She wondered if it was right for her to have a crush on Mega Man. After finishing a steak for Dr. Light, she was done. She sometimes wished she could taste the food she cooked, but when she ran it through her scanners, she just got a sum of the ingredients without any taste.

Dr. Light entered the room and tried his meal. "Wonderful job, Roll. I believe I have programmed you well." Roll replied, "Thank you Dr. Light. You deserve the meal. You are the world's greatest father." That reminded her of what she was thinking earlier. She decided she should ask the kind doctor for advice. But she had to be subtle about it. She didn't want to look like a fool. "Hey, professor, I have a question." Dr Light finished a sip of wine. "What is it?" "What if you designed another robot master...a female robot master...that would be like my relationship with Mega Man. But what if Mega Man developed feelings for the girl robot even though she saw him as a brother...would it be alright for him to be with her." Dr. Light knew she was lying. Strange that he programmed a robot that could lie. He decided to go along.

"Well, Mega Man and this new robot wouldn't REALLY be related, so it might not be completely weird. But in the end, what would really matter is if Mega Man could win over her heart." Roll felt better. She always feared it would be awkward since everyone thought they were truly siblings. But Dr. Light was right. She had to win over his heart...or whatever Dr. Light put in that spot. She thought about Mega Man's interests...Since Dr. Light loved music, he programmed his closest Robots to love music as well. That was why he named her Roll his Mega Man went by the name or Rock. She had an idea!

A few days later, Mega Man returned. "Hey, guys. I did it!" Everyone there screamed in hooray. Roll walked up to Mega Man and asked, "Can we go to our room? I want to hear all about it." Mega Man happily replied, "Of course."

After explaining the great adventure, Roll said, "Wow! That was awesome. Although for some reason, I'm not that surprised that Mr. X was really Dr. Wily." Mega Man nodded, "I have to admit. He does have great perseverance. Too bad he can't use it for a better reason." Then Roll held up a CD and said, "I wrote a song for you while I was gone." Mega Man was surprised. "Okay, let me here it." Roll's arm suddenly opened up to reveal a CD player (Dr. Light put this in all his robots because he loved music, but he was thinking of replacing them with digital music and CD to digital converters) and put the disc in her arm.

* * *

 ** _Where the Wind Blows_**

 _Look inside my heart, This is where it starts_  
 _It it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe_  
 _Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow_  
 _And don't ever let me go?_

 _Lights on a city that casts many shadows that hide its true face_  
 _Alone in a crowd, I am lost, but I'm found when you call out my name_  
 _Don't say goodbye, just say you'll stay with me, even if just for one day_  
 _When you touch me, I know, body and soul, you're all I've loved (?) but love I have found_

 _Look inside my heart, This is where it starts_  
 _It it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe_  
 _Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow_  
 _And don't ever let me go?_

 _Trapped in the past, you just feel there's no way to avoid feeling pain_  
 _Life is worth living when you cast off doubts and know it's not all in vain_  
 _Don't turn away, time to face all your fears; show me the person you are_  
 _When I feel you touch me, body and soul, we are but one and there's peace to be found_

 _Don't you feel it too? Can I be with you?_  
 _Memories will fade; I know I'm not afraid_  
 _If it's in the past, then this fate won't last_  
 _Again I am on my own_

 _Tell me what you feel_  
 _Know I can help you if you let me_  
 _Put your hand in mine; I'll pull you up_  
 _(Give me your hand)_  
 _When we first kissed_  
 _I swore I'd always be there for you_  
 _(By your side) I'll be there_  
 _Where the wind blows_

 _Look inside my heart, This is where it starts_  
 _It it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe_  
 _Hold me closer now; Will you take a vow_  
 _And don't ever let me go?_

* * *

When the song was done, Mega Man was surprised. "Wow, Roll. I didn't realize you had such talent." Roll was happy. She would have blushed if she was capable of it. She then asked, "Do you get the message of the song?" Mega Man looked nervous. "I'd..rather not say...It might sound weird." Roll assured him, "I promise I won't laugh or hate you for it. Please tell me." Mega Man sighed. "Well, part of my database theorizes it might be...romantic love." Roll smiled. "It...kinda...is." Mega Man was surprised. "Y-you love me like that."

Roll nodded. "But, don't you think it might be weird." She responded, "Dr. Light says that it wouldn't feel weird to him. Or at least I used an example without stating our names, but I feel like he knows I was talking about me and you." Mega Man thought about it. After a few minutes he decided, "I guess as long as neither of us think it's weird, what everyone else thinks doesn't matter." Roll was happy. She hugged him, and Mega Man hugged back his former sister-figure. "It's funny isn't it." Roll asked, "What is?" "That somehow Robots have found a way to find love." Roll nodded, "Well I'm glad we did."


End file.
